custom_sesame_street_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6 (1998)
The season premiered on January 6, 1998 Episodes * Episode 0666 -- The Count counts streetlights * Episode 0667 -- Gus guesses music * Episode 0668 -- The Count's "Sleeping Beauty" * Episode 0669 -- Sam the Machine tries to act like a grandmother. * Episode 0670 -- Slimey wants to go to the moon * Episode 0671 -- Slimey enrolls with WASA * Episode 0672 -- Slimey goes into space * Episode 0673 -- Where has the Sesame Street sign gone? * Episode 0674 -- Mumford helps Oscar * Episode 0675 -- The Spaceketeers! * Episode 0676 -- Natasha won't let go of Snuffy * Episode 0677 -- Telly's cousin Tammy visits * Episode 0678 -- Big Bird sleeps at Gordon and Susan's apartment * Episode 0679 -- Baby Bear learns to count backwards * Episode 0680 -- Teddy Bear tea party * Episode 0681 -- Monster Day * Episode 0682 -- Baby Bear's cousin Oliver visits * Episode 0683 -- Baby Bear's missing string * Episode 0684 -- Baby Bear and Goldilocks make a mobile * Episode 0685 -- Telly's greetings and goodbyes / Snuffleupagus stories * Episode 0686 -- Crisis on the Wiggleprise * Episode 0687 -- Havin' a ball on Sesame Street * Episode 0688 -- Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar * Episode 0689 -- Stinky loves Maria * Episode 0690 -- Ruthie watches Barkley * Episode 0691 -- The Kingston Crew * Episode 0692 -- Telly orders an "everything sandwich" * Episode 0693 -- Oscar and Sloppy miss Slimey * Episode 0694 -- The Great Stinkini * Episode 0695 -- Prairie gives Maria the gift of music * Episode 0696 -- Club 40 * Episode 0697 -- Ruthie stays in Oscar's trash can * Episode 0698 -- Prairie Dawn's food pageant * Episode 0699 -- Monster moon watch * Episode 0700 -- Gordon and Elmo do exercises * Episode 0701 -- Sleepless Beauty * Episode 0702 -- Telly practices standing still * Episode 0703 -- Ruthie makes a list * Episode 0704 -- Flo White needs 7 of something * Episode 0705 -- Zoe pretends to be Gina * Episode 0706 -- Slimey lands on the moon * Episode 0707 -- Frazzle sleeps over at Big Bird's * Episode 0708 -- Telly doesn't want a Big Bird on him! * Episode 0709 -- Big Bird and Snuffy mail a letter * Episode 0710 -- Grouch Parade on Sesame Street * Episode 0711 -- The Brothers and Sisters Game * Episode 0712 -- Telly has trouble introducing to the viewers * Episode 0713 -- Telly, a Jack of all stories * Episode 0714 -- Gordon does errands on his day off * Episode 0715 -- Big Bird looks for answers * Episode 0716 -- What sound does a turtle make? * Episode 0717 -- Telly's life of triangles * Episode 0718 -- Alice's first day at day care * Episode 0719 -- Slimey celebrates his birthday in space * Episode 0720 -- Telly loses his hamster * Episode 0721 -- Science on Sesame Street * Episode 0722 -- Elmo wants Maria to read his story * Episode 0723 -- The Cave Monster Who Wanted a Pet * Episode 0724 -- Baby Bear wants Goldilocks to read to him * Episode 0725 -- Here comes Alphabird! * Episode 0726 -- Kingston becomes a journal-writer * Episode 0727 -- Elmo gets a boo-boo * Episode 0728 -- Ribbons abound! * Episode 0729 -- Benny goes to Gina's day care * Episode 0730 -- Ruthie's birthday * Episode 0731 -- Elmo plays his drum * Episode 0732 -- Cooperating at day care * Episode 0733 -- Telly and Baby Bear go camping * Episode 0734 -- Where's the elephant? * Episode 0735 -- Rosita coaches Telly for a contest * Episode 0736 -- Alice learns to control her snuffle-blowing * Episode 0737 -- Everyone misses Slimey * Episode 0738 -- Rosita gives hugs * Episode 0739 -- The Emperor's invisible mishaps * Episode 0740 -- Slimey returns from the moon * Episode 0741 -- Welcoming Alan * Episode 0742 -- Gina studies to be a veterinarian * Episode 0743 -- Big Bird and Elmo play hide-and-seek * Episode 0744 -- Zoe's new Zoemobile * Episode 0745 -- Miles' video project * Episode 0746 -- Maria spends the day looking after everyone's pets * Episode 0747 -- A duck has a case of the Moos. * Episode 0748 -- Herry sleeps over at Gabi's * Episode 0749 -- Luis teaches Rosita to play the guitar * Episode 0750 -- Zoe bounces on Telly's pogo stick * Episode 0751 -- Telly And Baby Bear Take Turns Wearing Papa Bear's Hat * Episode 0752 -- The Countketeers * Episode 0753 -- Telly pretends to be a dog * Episode 0754 -- Zoe and Elmo take turns * Episode 0755 -- V-Day * Episode 0756 -- Rosita's and Telly's Fix-It Shop * Episode 0757 -- Big Bird and Zoe have colds * Episode 0758 -- Gordon wants to practice his flute * Episode 0759 -- Big Bird can't get "C is for Cookie" out of his head | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}